


Breakfast and a Show - September 8, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - September 8, 2020

"Draco, you are being ridiculous!" Blaise Zabini said dramatically. They walked toward Draco, who was seated at the Slytherin table, sipping his Skeeterbucks wizard coffee. "There is just no way that simply touching it will cause those issues!" Their radiant, expensive clothes dazzled in the early morning light, causing everyone to look away due to the epic brightness. They actually shone brighter than Greg, when he assumed his bigger than the sun form.

"Myyyyy Faaather told me there was this one Slytherin who accidentally touched it and suddenly they fell into absolute poverty. The Ministry claimed all of their assets and they were never able to recover," Draco drawled.

"It is simply not true. There is no way that simply touching the Gryffindor table will cause a Slytherin to fall into poverty," Blaise said, beaming sensually and radiantly. "Watch, I'll prove it."

They walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Colin Creevey looked up curiously at them. Dramatically, Blaise lifted their finger and placed it upon the table, holding it there for a moment and then lifting it. "You see, nothing happened," They said proudly and walked back to the Slytherin table.

Halfway to the Slytherin table, they tripped over the hem of their fantastic, glittering robe, causing it to split, the sequins and gems all falling off and flying across the floor. One of their 6-inch high-heeled boots broke, and they fell to the floor.

All of the hall rose to look down at Blaise.

"That's just a coincidence! Nothing to see here!" They screeched.

Colin Creevey grabbed his camera and quickly snapped a photo. Rita Skeeter ran over from Skeeterbucks, her quik-quotes quill frantically writing a story all over the cup she had been taking an order on.

"This is nothing! It's just a coincidence!" Blaise shouted again, getting visibly upset. 

A large owl landed with a red envelope in its mouth. Blaise reached to grab it, and the hall was filled with a woman's shouts. "BLAISE! THE MINISTRY HAS CONFISCATED ALL OF OUR ESTATE AND I'VE BEEN ARRESTED. I'M SORRY, BUT YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

Blaise looked on in shock as the news of their mother being taken away set in. It would be okay though, they still had a way to make a few galleons.

At that moment Professor Sinestra walked over, "Blaise, I'm sorry, but due to budget cuts, we are having to cancel your solo performance of 'Blaise: They & Them - One Night Only'."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Blaise screamed dramatically, the camera panning in on them as they went into CAPSLOCK mode.

"You see, poverty. Just don't touch it," Draco said.


End file.
